crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Boulder Dash
|hint = Unlock a new path by earning the purple gem elsewhere. |relictimes = : 1:45.00 : 1:24.61 : 1:18.08 |developertime = 1:15.55 (Stephen I.) |bonus = None |prev = Road to Nowhere |next = Sunset Vista, Whole Hog |size = 300px }}Don't panic, run, jump and avoid obstacles, and run away to Sunset Vista - Level description Boulder Dash (また おおいわだ！ lit. It's Big Rock Again! in Japanese) is the fifteenth (fourteenth in beta) level (including boss fights) and is the sixth (third in Beta) level of the second island in Crash Bandicoot and the N. Sane Trilogy remaster of the first game, and the second of two levels in which Crash is chased by a boulder (very similar to the iconic scene in Indiana Jones: The Raiders of the Lost Ark). This time, however, there are more obstacles and more jumps making it harder for Crash to escape the boulder. The purple gem is required to fully clear this level, and the Tawna Bonus Round in the previous level, Road to Nowhere, saves at this level. Types of crates *Arrow Crate - wooden (only in the purple gem path) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2/3 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Boulders: 3 * Wooden Fences: 10 * Wooden Posts: 30 * Venus Fly Traps: 2 Stage parameters *Aku Aku Crates: None. *TNT Crates: 1 *Other Crates: 34 (18 hidden) *Tawna Bonus Round Crates: None (Road to Nowhere saves here). *Brio Bonus Round Crates: None. *Cortex Bonus Round Crates: None. *'Total Crates: 35' Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot Prototype, Part 14 Boulder Dash Crash Bandicoot - E3 Beta Version, Part 14 Boulder Dash-1 Boulder Dash - Clear Gem - Crash Bandicoot - 100% Playthrough (Part 31) Crash Bandicoot Japanese Version 100% Part 19 - Boulder Dash 1 2 Blame Brandon & the controller Crash Bandicoot - N. Sane Trilogy - 100% Walkthrough, Part 17 Boulder Dash-0 Bd5.png Boulder Dash.PNG Boulder Dash.png Boulder Dash Remastered.png Boulderdash1.png Boulderdash2.png Boulderdash3.png Boulderdash4.png EuUk 3rs tunnel.jpg US 3rd tunnel.jpg Password This corresponds to a save file at this level (36%, 0 keys, 4 gems). Gallery bd1.png bd2.png bd3.png bd4.png bd5.png boulderdash2.png boulderdash3.png boulderdash4.png EuUk 3rs tunnel.jpg US 3rd tunnel.jpg Boulder Dash Remastered.png|Remastered level. Boulder Dash.png|Icon from N. Sane Trilogy Save/Load Screen Boulder Dash.PNG Trivia *The name of this level is a pun on the phrase "balderdash." *At the end of the secret path, accessible only with the purple gem, one can see that Dr. Cortex and Dr. N. Brio have carved their heads on the stone walls. *If you fall into a spiked pit in the secret path, you still hear the fall down whistling sound, rather than being stabbed. *Two venus fly traps appear on the secret gem path and these fly traps have red heads with white spots but look cyan due to the lighting. *In the prototype, there is no purple gem, meaning that the path that requires the purple gem is not here. *The speed of the boulder varies on each platform; The NTSC-J boulders move a little slower than crash, the NTSC-U boulders move a little faster than crash & the PAL boulders move at the same speed as crash, resulting in the boulders crashing into the tunnels differently on the different versions es:Boulder Dash fr:Boulder Dash it:Boulder Dash pt-br:Boulder Dash ru:Boulder Dash Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Jungle Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Levels that Require Gems Category:Levels with Gem Paths